5 de Mayo
by TheTenoriTaiga1
Summary: México le cuenta a EUA sobre la segunda vez que se enfrentó a Francia (no se me ocurrió que escribir e.e xD)


— Qué tranquilidad... – dijo la mexicana, hoy parecía ser un día especialmente tranquilo... ¿o no?

— ¡Méxicoooooo! – escuchó a lo lejos; no, por favor, ¡él no! — ¡Hola México! – Dijo el estadounidense sonriendo, México lo vio de reojo y no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto/rechazo

— ¿Qué chingaos crees que haces aquí gringo? ¿y por qué demonios estás vestido ASÍ? – Alfred estaba vestido con un GRAN sombrero mexicano, un poncho, tenía unas maracas en las manos y un bigote falso, genial, justo como los estereotipos mexicanos que son TOTALMENTE erróneos...

— ¡Feliz 5 de Mayo! También es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? – dijo sonriendo. ¿Y a éste que mosco le había picado? la mexicana suspiró

— Eres un idiota. Primero, mi cumpleaños es el 16 de Septiembre, segundo, en el 5 de Mayo solo se conmemora la Batalla de Puebla, que fue cuando mi ejercito le pateó el trasero al de Francia cuando se suponía que eran el mejor ejercito del mundo, y tercero, a pesar de ser un día feriado, nunca llevamos la celebración a tal extremo... podría decirse que casi no lo celebro– dijo con un no muy disimulado tono de repulsión

— Ahh... eso explica por qué Francia actúa tan raro en esta fecha cada año – Dijo sentándose alado de su hermana. — Le dije a mi jefe que vendría a visitarte así que no tengo nada que hacer... ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó ese día? – ¿Alfred le estaba pidiendo que le contara algo de su pasado? vaya, realmente no tenía nada que hacer... pero como México tampoco tenía trabajo y sabía lo terco que es su hermano, aceptó contarle.

— A ver... fue algo así...

Empezó en 1861 cuando uno de mis Ex-Jefes Benito Juárez, anunció la suspensión del pago de una deuda externa que teníamos… Francia entonces formó una alianza con Inglaterra y España, Juárez derogó la Ley de Suspensión de Pagos, pero esos 3 no cedieron en su plan. Llegaron a Veracruz en 1862 e intentaron negociar conmigo. Los ingleses y españoles decidieron volver, pero los franceses anunciaron que ocuparían mi territorio.

_**4 de Mayo de 1862.**_

— Ahh Mexique, eres tan linda creyendo que puedes derrotarnos, deberías de rendirte de una vez y aceptar por las buenas formar parte de mi territorio... - Dijo Francia para el mismo. - Pero tendrá que ser por las malas...

— Messieur, todo está listo, comenzaremos con el ataque mañana.

— Perfecto, merci.

_**5 de Mayo de 1862 en las cercanías de Puebla.**_

— Mexique, ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez? No hay manera de que me venzas. - Aseguró el francés sonriendo.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Prefiero luchar con todo lo que tengo y perder pero saber que di lo mejor de mí a rendirme ante alguien como tú! - Exclamó la mexicana apretando los dientes.

— Eso es lo que me encanta de ti _Mon Chéri. _Bien... ¡Ataquen! - Ordenó a sus tropas, dando él el primer ataque, no entendía por que México aún no atacaba ¿Cuál era el plan de Zaragoza? Bueno, no importaba, Francis estaba seguro de que antes de que se pusiera el Sol habrían tomado el Fuerte de Guadalupe.

Después de varios ataques fallidos, los mexicanos finalmente entraron en combate, pasadas algunas horas comenzó a llover, cosa que complicó el uso de la artillería francesa.

— ¿¡Lluvia?! esto no es bueno... No interesa, s-solo es agua, eso no detendrá al mejor ejercito del mundo! ¡Sigan atacando! ¡quiero que tomen ese fuerte hoy mismo!

A pesar de todos los ataques por parte de los franceses, el esfuerzo de los mexicanos fue mayor, terminando los franceses derrotados y humillados.

— ¿¡Quién es el perdedor ahora imbécil!? - Gritó Metztli a lo lejos después de escuchar la orden de retirada por parte de los franceses.

_*Flashback end*_

El 5 de Mayo de 1862 en las cercanías de Puebla, a pesar de que le patee el trasero a Francia, no se rindió, un año después, volvió a invadir mi territorio, así que digamos que fue una Segunda Batalla de puebla, eran 35 mil de los suyos contra 29 mil de los míos, estuvimos en combate durante unos 62 días, lograron avanzar hasta el centro de mi país, aunque después de no poder consolidar el Segundo Imperio Mexicano y perder a más de 11 mil hombres, el idiota de Francia finalmente decidió huir. – México sonrió al recordar lo miserable que se veía Francia en ese entonces, le gustaba mucho recordar sus triunfos pasados. Cuando volteo vio a Alfred dormido a su lado.

— Idiota – dijo con el seño fruncido, dándole un golpe en el estomago no muy fuerte — ¿¡No escuchaste lo que te acabo de contar?!

— Bueno, al principio si te escuché… pero luego me empecé a aburrir – dijo rascándose la nuca

— Como sea… creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera, me voy a casa. – dijo levantándose emprendiendo camino a casa.

— ¿Eh? ¿México? ... ¿Fue algo que dije? – se preguntó a si mismo, realmente no entendía mucho a su hermana

* * *

No me mateeeen D: para compensar el Oneshot tan malo, hoy mismo subiré el capitulo 5 del fic, lo prometo!


End file.
